Whatever May Happen
by KCKibbles
Summary: Not many people really matter to Vanessa, and she never really did feel the need to attempt to impress anybody. That is, until she met him. A Vanessa/Johnny story told in 150-word snippets.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Not many people really matter to Vanessa, and she never really did feel the need to attempt to impress anybody. That is, until she met _him_. A Vanessa/Johnny story told in 150-word snippets.

******A Note of Explanation:** I'm tired of people kicking Johnny away so that Vanessa can be with Ferb. They make him and alcoholic, smoker, someone who abuses her, anything so Ferb can be the knight in shining armor and sweep her away. I love Ferb, he's my favorite character, but really, does Johnny deserve that abuse?  
All of the chapters will be perfect drabbles, exactly 150 words. No, I don't know exactly how many chapters there will be. You can suggest prompts, like say a word, "Feather", "Rock", "Goo", and I'll interpret it the way I want and put it in.

* * *

Vanessa stared into the mirror of her best friend's house, her bored expression reflecting right back at her. She had been attempting to perfect the look for a while now since it made people she didn't want to talk to leave her alone. A sigh of irritation also helped. She popped the cap off of her red lipstick and applied a fresh coat.

"Come on, let's go." Lacey said, shooing her off of the stool and out the doors until they were outside. Lacey was already on the other side of the car when Vanessa glanced across the street where a few guys were. The one that caught her eyes had a large coat on and hair with a purple streak covering one eye.

"Who's that?" she asked Lacey as they both got into the car.

Lacey glanced over, then buckled her seat-belt and started the car. "His name's Johnny."

* * *

**Prompt:** Glance


	2. Chapter 2

Lacey backed out of the driveway without looking back, something that Vanessa knew she would one day regret. When the car lurched, she thought today was that day. She thought for a moment that they had run over the guys across the street.

"Lacey, if there's a dead body under the car I'll-"

"Calm down." Lacey sighed, rolling her eyes. She stepped out and walked around to investigate, Vanessa following suit. There weren't any dead bodies, but the guys were there, the largest one rubbing his arm and glaring at the car.

"Um, hello, this is private property." Lacey said haughtily at Johnny. He ignored her and looked Vanessa up and down. She was suddenly glad she had chosen to wear black since it looked good on her. She liked the attention he was giving her and smirked.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." she suggested.

He raised his eyebrows.

* * *

**Prompt: **Black _~suggested by Randomnessgirl1_


	3. Chapter 3

"My dad wanted me to let your dad know that he won't be making it to poker night since he's going out of town," Johnny told Lacey as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"He could have told my dad himself, they have each other's number." Lacey reminded.

He shrugged. "I felt like saving your family's minutes. You'll thank me later." Vanessa realized she sort of liked his voice, she would have expected it to be deeper. His eyes wandered over to Vanessa again, then back to Lacey expectantly. She just stared back, then her mind clicked as she realized what he was waiting for.

"Oh, Johnny, this is my friend Vanessa. Vanessa, this is-"

"I'm Johnny," he cut her off, ignoring Lacey's frustrated glare. "Her neighbor."

Vanessa flipped her hair back, scolding herself mentally as she realized it may look like she was flirting. "Charmed," she said impassively.

* * *

**Prompt:** Charm


	4. Chapter 4

His and Lacey's parents were friends, and the two were just neighbors, they barely interacted with each other at all. Because of this, he couldn't blame Lacey for people angry and confused. Today he couldn't resist. The girl, Vanessa, had caught his eye months ago. Who wasn't attracted to her? Ok, yeah, so the first thing he noticed was her body, but what did anybody expect? He was a guy. Besides, now that he got a good look at her, he realized she was probably Punk like him. Or Goth. He preferred Punk though, he loved the subculture with a passion and it would be cool if she was a Punk like him.

The two girls exchanged glances and he took it as his cue to leave. He knew girls, they would without a doubt talk about him on their way to wherever they were going.

"See you later then."

* * *

**Prompt:** Passion _~suggested by Royal-T _  
(Can't do much with a prompt like this since they just met)


End file.
